Weihnachtsgrüße von Dumbledore
by Ranita75
Summary: Romantisches Weihnachtsfest mit DH Spoilern... Ein Zitronedrops abhängiger alter Mann im Portrait möchte in Hogwarts etwas für Unterhaltung sorgen und bedient sich dazu der Poesie... Ob Hermine und Snape etwas für die Dichterei übrig haben? HGSS, 5 Chaps
1. So schnell stirbt es sich nicht

Hallo ihr Lieben, für alle die sich gewundert haben, warum diese Woche das Kapitel von MEISTER der Zaubertränke noch nicht online ist, ich habe an dieser kleinen Weihnachtsgeschichte gebastelt.

Ich wünsche euch also frohe Festtage, ich hoffe, jeden Tag ein Kapitelchen hochladen zu können, es werden etwa vier an der Zahl sein...

Für Reviews mache ich wie immer einen weihnachtlichen Luftsprung... ...

Ach ja, Achtung! Band 7 Spoiler - für alle, die es noch nicht geschafft haben DH zu lesen...

* * *

Kapitel 1 – So leicht stirbt es sich nicht

„Es wird ein schneller Tod sein, du wirst verbluten und gleichzeitig vergiftet, eine todsichere Angelegenheit. Ich bedaure es Severus, ich bedaure es in der Tat. Nagini – töte!", kommandierte Voldemort mit kristallklarer und eiskalter Stimme.

Hermine stand unter Harrys Tarnumhang in der Heulenden Hütte und beobachtete fassungslos die Szene. Snape war mit seinem Oberkörper eingesperrt in Naginis Käfig und musste sich dem nun folgenden Biss der Riesenschlange wehrlos ergeben.

Snapes gellender Aufschrei im Moment des Bisses hallte wie Sirenen in Hermines Ohren. Voldemort entfernte den Käfig und stürmte mit Nagini aus der Hütte.

Snape war auf dem Boden zusammengesackt und ein glucksendes Röcheln kämpfte sich den Weg durch seine Kehle. Hermine wollte vor Entsetzen schreien, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen ließ sie den Tarnumhang zu Boden gleiten, es war ihr egal, ob Voldemort zurückkommen würde, sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass ihr Professor sterbend vor ihr lag und dass Voldemort ihn soeben kaltblütig der Schlange zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihre Knie und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch als sie sah, wie sich bereits ein roter See auf dem Boden neben Snapes Nacken gebildet hatte.

„Professor Snape, bitte sagen sie etwas!", schluchzte sie.

Sie zog ihren Pullover aus und hexte mit ihrem Zauberstab verzweifelt ein Stück davon zur Seite, den Rest verwandelte sie in eine Mullbinde. Flink bereitete sie einen Druckverband vor und presste ein dickes Knäuel Stoff auf Snapes Wunde am Nacken.

Snape war noch bei Bewusstsein, doch Hermine erkannte mehr als deutlich, dass hier ein sterbender Mann vor ihr lag, der nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hatte.

„Lies meine... Gedanken", keuchte er.

Hermine verstand zuerst nicht, doch dann folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Sie sah Snape tief in die Augen und in diesem Moment bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal deren unendliche Tiefe.

„Legilimens!", sprach sie und sofort sah sie Dumbledore, der Snape zum Auftragsmord an ihm aufforderte und eine zweite kurze Szene, in der Snape Dumbledore erklärte, dass er Lily Evans geliebt hatte. Hermine wollte mehr sehen, doch die Szene wurde unterbrochen, weil Snapes ganzer Körper zuckte. Hermine versuchte ihn festzuhalten, sie spürte, dass sie den Gedankenkontakt nicht halten konnte.

Die Konsequenzen dieser wenigen Gedanken, dies sie gerade zu Gesicht bekommen hatte fielen über sie herein. Bei Merlin, er war unschuldig und er hatte geliebt!

Hermine beugte sich nah über Snape, der weitere Worte zu formulieren schien.

„In meiner..." Ein krächzendes Husten ließ Snape schweigen, bevor er es erneut versuchte.

„...Tasche!", stöhnte er mit letzter Kraft.

Hermine schnürte es die Kehle zu. Er gab ihr noch einen Hinweis. Schnell nestelte sie an Snapes Robe herum und verfluchte ihn für die endlose komplizierte Knopfreihe. _Tasche_, _Tasche_, dieses Teil hatte tausend Taschen innen und außen. Verzweifelt legte sie ihre flachen Hände auf seine Brust und tastete ihn gekonnt halsabwärts bis zum Bauch ab. Da, eine kleine Wölbung in der rechten Brusttasche! Schnell öffnete sie Dutzende Knöpfe und zog eine kleine Ampulle heraus.

„Professor, möchten Sie das trinken?", fragte Hermine völlig unsicher.

Snape öffnete seinen Mund als Antwort. Sein Körper verkrampfte und zuckte, was Hermine auf die zunehmende Vergiftung in seinem Körper zurückführte. Der hohe Blutverlust tat sein Übriges.

Flink ließ sie den Korken verschwinden und träufelte Tropfen für Tropfen die Flüssigkeit in Snapes Mund bis die Ampulle leer war.

Das Zucken wurde stärker und unkontrollierter. Dann entglitt er ihr, die Bewegungen hörten auf und vor ihr lag ein regungsloser Professor Snape.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. Hatte sie ihn gerade getötet? Hatte sie ihm sein eigenes Gift verabreicht? Panik stieg in ihr hoch.

„Oh mein Gott, bitte, Professor, sie dürfen nicht sterben, ich will Sie nicht verlieren, verdammt, was habe ich getan? Bitte, Sie sind der beste Lehrer den ich je hatte und bei Merlin, ich will Sie noch so unendlich vieles fragen. Ich habe immer gespürt, dass da mehr ist als ihre kalte Fassade. Ich war nur immer zu feige, Sie darauf anzusprechen. Ich habe auch nie geglaubt, dass Sie Dumbledore freiwillig getötet haben."

Hermine schluchzte. Sie strich mit ihren Händen die blassen Wangen von Snape entlang und spürte wie kalt sie bereits geworden waren.

Mit einem Schwebezauber hob sie seinen Oberkörper in ihren Schoß, sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie wollte ihm so nahe wie möglich sein, ihm Wärme geben auch wenn alles zu spät war. Aus seiner Wunde tropften rote Rinnsale auf ihren Oberschenkel und auf ihren Arm, der Snape umfasst hielt.

Er war tot. Ihre Gedanken drängten sich in diese Sackgasse, die Wahrheit lag ausgebreitet vor ihr. Glasklar waren ihre Gedanken, sie war sich sicher, dass er seinem Leben in letzter Instanz doch noch selbst ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte ihm offensichtlich seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt und ihm einen selbst gesteuerten Tod ermöglicht. Regungslos lag Snape an sie gelehnt.

Hermine befand sich in einer anderen Welt. Sturzbäche von Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und trafen Snapes Wange und seine Nase. Sie wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Schoß hin und her als könnte sie ihn beruhigen und ihm Schutz und Geborgenheit geben.

Ihre schmalen Hände strichen durch Snapes seidiges Haar. Es war so unendlich falsch was hier passierte, er durfte nicht tot sein. Nicht auch noch er. Harrys Aufgabe war noch nicht erfüllt, sie musste ihn schnell finden, um ihm die Gedanken von Snape weiterzugeben, doch irgendetwas hielt sie hier bei ihm, ihre Beine weigerten sich aufzustehen und ihn hier auf dem kalten Steinboden zurückzulassen. Stattdessen sah sie ihn durch ihre tränenverhangenen Augen an und begann mit ihm zu reden.

„Wie müssen Sie gelitten haben all die Jahre, Sie haben alles für Lily getan, das erklärt so Vieles! Wissen Sie, dass Sie mich fasziniert haben all die Jahre? Auch wenn Sie mich unfair behandelt haben, Sie haben mich immer gefordert und ich habe mir immer versucht vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn man mit Ihnen einmal reden könnte ohne dass Sie ihre Maske aufhätten. Ich hätte den Mann hinter dem Professor gerne kennen gelernt, der hinter seinen selbst errichteten Mauern gelebt hat. Verflucht, warum lassen Sie mich alleine?"

Hermine rang nach Luft und legte Snapes Körper vorsichtig am Boden ab. Die Wunde schien nicht weiter nachzubluten, Hermine schob das auf den Tod, der die Venen zum versiegen gebracht hatte.

Ein Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. – Snape stöhnte! Bei Merlins Bart, er war gar nicht tot, wie hatte sie so nachlässig sein können und den Tod nicht einmal zu überprüfen? Ein Griff an seine Halsschlagader bestätigte ihr mehr als eindeutig, dass er noch lebte.

„Grundgütiger, Sie leben!", schrie sie fassungslos.

„Expecto Patronum", rief Hermine und sendete sofort eine Nachricht an den Krankenflügel zu Poppy.

Zwei Wochen später wurde Snape aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Hermine hatte es am Tag des Endkampfes noch geschafft, Harry Snapes Gedanken weiterzureichen und der hatte Voldemort besiegt. Es waren viel zu viele liebe Menschen dabei umgekommen, Hermine steckte ein dicker Kloß im Hals, wenn sie an Lupin, Tonks und Fred dachte.

Hermine hatte Snape nicht besucht, da dieser jeglichen Besuch verweigert hatte. Er war zu seiner alten Form zurückgekehrt und zog schon am ersten Arbeitstag jedem dahergelaufenen Schüler Punkte ab, sofern er nicht Slytherin war.

Der Alltag kehrte ein und die Monate verstrichen schnell. Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten ein ganzes Schuljahr dranhängen, da sie im letzten Jahr zuviel verpasst hatten bedingt durch die Vorbereitungen zum Endkampf. Weihnachten nahte und alle freuten sich auf eine gelassene Weihnachtsfeier. Man wollte endlich wieder feiern und die düsteren Tage des Krieges vergessen.

TBC...


	2. Der Wunsch eines alten Mannes

**So, heute schaltet sich Altmeister Albus ins Geschehen ein und schwupps wirds auch schon etwas lockerer...**

**Würde mich über Reviews freuen!!!!!!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Ranita  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 2 – Der Wunsch eines alten Mannes**

„Minerva, bitte tue mir den Gefallen. Es ist so überdurchschnittlich langweilig in diesem Gemälde. Dich bei der Arbeit zu beobachten mag ja durchaus noch seine Reize haben, meine Liebe, aber du bist selbst zu oft im Unterricht. Ich möchte mir auch etwas zu Weihnachten wünschen", bettelte Dumbledore die Direktorin von Hogwarts an.

McGonagall sah schräg ins Portrait hinein.

„Hättest du dich nicht von Severus umbringen lassen, könntest du alles noch selbst in die Hand nehmen. Albus, sieh mich nicht mit diesem Dackelblick an. Du weißt ich kann dir ohnehin schon keinen Wunsch abschlagen, du kannst mich also völlig normal ansehen und unterstehe dich, mir gleich eine Packung Zitronedrops anzudrohen, ich kriege Pickel von diesem Zeug!", giftete McGonagall nicht ohne Amüsement.

„Das heißt, du wirst mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen?", trötete er in freudiger Erwartung.

„Eine Weihnachtsfeier wollten wir ohnehin organisieren. Deine Idee ist aber eher für die Siebtklässler geeignet, also werden wir sie als Programmpunkt der Siebtklässler einbauen.

„Ganz wie du möchtest, meine Liebe, Hauptsache du hängst mich in der großen Halle auf, damit ich nichts verpasse." Dumbledore grinste zufrieden, stopfte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund und verschwand in die Tiefen seines Portraits.

McGonagall schüttelte verzweifelnd lächelnd den Kopf.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, wo zwei Stunden Zaubertränke auf sie warteten. Im Erdgeschoss hielt sie plötzlich inne, weil ein Auflauf von Schülern ihr den Weg versperrte. Die Neugier zwickte sie von allen Seiten, also zwängte sie sich unter höchster Kraftanstrengung bis zum schwarzen Brett durch. Sie würde bestimmt mit einigen blauen Flecken dafür bezahlen müssen. Ein großes mit Zweigen und Goldkugeln geschmücktes Plakat funkelte an der Wand:

„_Liebe Hogwarts-Schüler,_

_Weihnachten naht und wie jedes Jahr möchten wir am letzten Schultag eine große fröhliche Weihnachtsfeier organisieren zu dem alle Schüler und Lehrer herzlich eingeladen sind._

_Jeder Jahrgang wird für das Fest etwas vorbereiten. Die Jahrgänge 1-6 nehmen dazu Kontakt mit ihrem Hauslehrer auf. Für den Jahrgang 7 findet am Freitag um 17 Uhr in der großen Halle eine Auslosung statt. Jeder Siebtklässler wird einen Zettel mit dem Namen eines Mitschülers oder Lehrers ziehen. In den nächsten beiden Wochen werden Sie über diese Person ein kurzes Gedicht schreiben. Beleidigungen werden selbstverständlich zensiert, also seien Sie freundlich, auch wenn Gryffindors über Slytherins dichten müssen und umgekehrt._

_Es gibt einige Vorgaben für die Verfassung der Gedichte:_

_Das Gedicht muss mit dem Namen der gezogenen Person beginnen._

_Das Gedicht soll aus acht Zeilen bestehen_

_Das Gedicht muss in der letzten Zeile die Haus-Zugehörigkeit der beschriebenen Person enthalten._

_Die Gedichte können ernst, lustig oder nachdenklich sein, Hauptsache sie haben einen Unterhaltungswert_

_Ich wünsche Ihnen vorab schon viel Freude und freue mich auf die Losziehung am Freitag._

_Gezeichnet_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Direktorin von Hogwarts"_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Hauslehrerin hatte ja schlimmere Ideen als Dumbledore! Eiligen Schrittes sputete sie in die Kerker, wo sie natürlich prompt eine Minute zu spät die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Miss Granger können Sie mir sagen, warum Sie des Uhrenlesens unmächtig sind?", keifte Snape ihr vom Schreibtisch entgegen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, der Aushang, es waren so viele Schüler dort, ich kam nicht durch", keuchte Hermine durchaus glaubhaft.

Snape betrachtete sie eindringlich. Bei Merlins zersaustem Bart, diese Schnapsidee von Minerva! Er war vorher selbst kaum in den Keller gekommen vor lauter redseliger Schüler, die sich schon das Maul darüber zerrissen, über wen sie dichten durften.

„Setzen Sie sich!", kommandierte Snape ohne weiter auf Hermines Fehlverhalten einzugehen.

„Hey Mine, wie findest du den Aushang? Mach dich schon mal bereit, ein Liebesgedicht über die Fledermaus zu schreiben...", provozierte Harry Hermine im Flüsterton. Ginny gaggerte in sich hinein.

„Oder wie wäre es mit einer Lobeshymne über Trelawneys Wahrsagekünste oder auch nur _ein_ gutes Wort über Draco Malfoy? Mein Gott, McGonagall muss einen in der Krone gehabt haben, als sie sich diesen Blödsinn ausgedacht hat", flüsterte Ron ebenso amüsiert wie die beiden anderen.

Die Gedichte-Aktion blieb Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins am heutigen Tag. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder fürchten sollte vor Freitag. Sie überlegte, wen sie am liebsten ziehen würde. Ihr fielen Neville, Ginny oder ihretwegen auch McGonagall ein, über die sie sicher etwas zu sagen hätte. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, gerade einen von ihnen zugeteilt zu bekommen war denkbar gering. Ron machte ihr seit einigen Wochen Avancen, sie hoffe, dass das Schicksal ihr wenigstens ersparte, über ihn zu schreiben...

Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Seit sie Snape das Leben gerettet hatte war er ihr gegenüber nicht wirklich freundlicher geworden. Er patzte sie genauso an wie alle anderen. Trotzdem ertappte sie ihn immer wieder dabei, wie er sie einige Sekunden länger ansah als nötig. Wenn sie sich auf das Brauen eines Trankes konzentrierte meinte sie seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Zuerst glaubte sie, sie bilde sich das alles nur ein, doch als sie einige Male unverhofft von ihrer Arbeit zu ihm sah, fing sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil seinen Blick ein, bevor er sofort in eine andere Richtung sah.

Seit sie ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte fühlte sie sich ihm näher als zuvor. Er war nicht nur noch ihr Professor, sie hatte ihn auf der Klippe zwischen Leben und Tod begleitet, dazu die Gedanken, die er ihr anvertraut hatte. Sie bedauerte es, dass er trotz allem nicht das geringste Interesse zeigte, vielleicht auch einmal einige private Worte mit ihr zu wechseln und sie hatte wollte ihn nicht zu etwas drängen, das nicht von ihm selber kam.

Freitag +

„Stellen Sie sich alle in einer Reihe auf, die hier hoch zum Podium führt", leitete McGonagall den gesamten siebten Jahrgang zu Ordnung und Disziplin in der großen Halle an.

„Sie gehen einer nach dem anderen zum Sprechenden Hut, er wird die Verlosung übernehmen, allerdings ist es nicht nur pure Losung sondern auch ein Hauch von Schicksal. Der Sprechende Hut wird es vermeiden, Ihnen jemanden zuzuordnen, zu dem sie überhaupt nichts sagen können, weil sie ihn zum Beispiel gar nicht gut genug kennen. Auch wenn die Lieblingsbeschäftigung des Sprechenden Hutes das Sprechen ist, so wird er seine Botschaft heute auf ein kleines Pergament bringen, das sie bitte aus seinem Mund entnehmen.

Gut, es kann losgehen, Hannah Abbott, bitte treten sie näher an den Sprechenden Hut."

Hannah machte einen Schritt nach vorne und griff etwas schüchtern in die Öffnung des braunen zerknitterten Hutes. Der Hut zog mit seinen Augen und dem Mund eine Grimasse, die deutlich machte, dass Hannah sich nicht so zieren sollte. Mit großen Augen entnahm sie ein kleines Briefchen und machte dem nächsten hinter sich Platz.

Hermine beobachtete jeden ganz genau, der von dem Sprechenden Hut ein Pergament erhielt. Gleich war sie selbst an der Reihe. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie fand die ganze Aktion äußerst aufregend. Mit leicht bebender Hand griff sie in die Mundhöhle des Hutes und spürte ein Stück Papier. Sie entfernte sich aus der Schlange und lehnte sich an die Seitenwand der großen Halle, um das Spektakel weiter aus der Ferne zu beobachten.

Während alle Hufflepuffs vom Hut bearbeitet wurden wagte sie es, das rote Siegel des kleinen Briefchens zu zerstören.

„_Rubus__Hagrid, Gryffindor_" stand da in fein geschwungenen Lettern.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Glück gehabt, es würde sicher ein Vergnügen werden über ihn etwas zu schreiben.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zur Bühne, wo Trelawney ihre Hand gerade in die Höhle des Löwen steckte – zumindest suggerierte das ihr angsterfüllter Blick hinter den monströs großen und dicken Brillengläsern.

Dann war Snape an der Reihe. Mit angewiderter Mine ließ er die seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen überflüssige Zeremonie über sich ergehen und verschwand im Sauseschritt aus der Halle.

Hermine musste grinsen als sie sich den dichtenden Professor vorstellte.

„Hey Hermine, wen hast du gezogen? Heilige Taubenkacke, ich habe Draco erwischt. Wie viel schlimmer hätte es denn noch kommen können?", lachte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Und wen hast du, Mine?"

„Hagrid."

Ron und Harry kamen angesputet.

„Na irgendwelche Skandale, Mädels?", fragte Ron. „Ich muss mich über Trelawney auslassen, Hogwarts kann so grausam sein. Ich werde auf jeden Fall George bitten, mir zu helfen, alleine stehe ich das nicht durch..."

„Ich habe Luna erwischt, damit kann ich leben", sagte Harry zuversichtlich und sie verließen alle plappernd die Halle.


	3. Punsch und Poesie

**Weiter gehts mit dem Weihnachtsmärchen... viel Spaß damit... LG Ranita **

**Kapitel 3 – Punsch und Poesie**

Hermine fühlte sich geborgen als sie am letzten Schultag abends feierlich angezogen die große Halle betrat. Über jeder Tischreihe schwebten Tannenzweige mit Kugeln und Kerzen in der jeweiligen Hausfarbe. Ein großer Tannenbaum ließ die Bühne in warmem Licht erstrahlen und der Duft von Lebkuchen kroch einem in die Nase. Nach all den schrecklichen Dingen, die sie in diesem Jahr erlebt hatten, war dieser Abend Balsam auf die Seele jedes Hogwarts-Schülers.

Es vergingen zwei wundervolle Stunden mit Programmpunkten der Erst- bis Sechstklässler und Hermine unterhielt sich bestens bei Weihnachtspunsch mit Ginny, Luna, Harry und Ron.

McGonagall eröffnete dann feierlich den Programmpunkt der Siebtklässler. Hermine warf einen Blick auf Dumbledores Portrait und schmunzelte, als der alte Mann sich genüsslich in seinen Sessel setzte und sich die Hände rieb.

Die Gedichte waren alle gesammelt und dem Sprechenden Hut in den Rachen geworfen worden. McGonagall zog nun ein Pergament nach dem anderen wieder aus ihm heraus, forderte die beschriebene Person zu ihr auf die Bühne und trug die poetischen Zeilen vor. Danach überreichte sie das Pergament als Erinnerung zusammen mit einem leckeren heißen Bratapfel.

„Wir beginnen mit unserem lieben Kollegen Rubeus Hagrid, ich bitte um Applaus!"

Mit dumpfen schweren Schritten erklomm Hagrid die Bühne, die sofort wesentlich kleiner wirkte und McGonagall las mit tragender Stimme vor:

„_Rubeus Hagrid ist kleiner als sein Herz,_

_empfindet mit jeder Kreatur Freude und Schmerz._

_Er kuschelt mit dreiköpfigen süßen Hündchen_

_und dreht mit Gwarpy so seine Ründchen._

_Mal eben ein Drachenei ausgebrütet,_

_den Inhalt er dann liebevoll hütet._

_Er hat Herz und ihm fehlt es weiß Gott nicht an Mut,_

_deshalb steht er Gryffindor außerordentlich gut."_

Die Menge lachte und applaudierte.

„Gut gemacht, Mine", flötete Ron.

Von heiteren, perfekt gereimten oder einfach nur grottenschlechten Versen war alles dabei, was McGonagall vortragen musste. Dumbledore bog sich in seinem Portrait vor lachen und hatte einen sichtlich vergnügten Abend.

„Sybill Trelawney", rief McGonagall Hogwarts Wahrsagerin auf die Bühne und eine verirrte Gestalt ertastete sich den Weg mehr als dass sie ihn zu sehen schien. Ihr Hände waren gespreizt vor ihr ausgestreckt, als wolle sie spüren, wenn sich ihr etwas in den Weg stellen wollte.

Ron gaggerte. „Gleich geht es los. Bevor du mich zur Schnecke machst, Hermine, das Gedicht geht zu 100 auf Georges Kappe."

Der Sprechende Hut räusperte sich beachtlich laut für seine Größe und sorgte einmal mehr für Ruhe.

„_Sybill Trelawney will's wagen, den Visionen, die sie plagen  
und lange schon bange im Magen ihr lagen,  
sich ihnen nun endlich zu stellen; verständlich, die Wellen  
und Dellen zu glätten, sich retten. Erhellen  
das Dunkel, das führt zu Gemunkel,  
macht Beulen (zum Heulen!) ganz sacht zum Furunkel._

_Und eines habe ich noch glatt vergessen,_

_sie hat damals sicher in Hufflepuff gesessen._

Obwohl bestimmt keiner im Saal auch nur ein Wort verstanden hatte – mit Ausnahme des Furunkels vielleicht, tobten die Schüler und hielten sich die Bäuche.

„Als nächstes bitte ich Severus auf die Bühne", sagte McGonagall und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seinen Namen hörte. Sie wünschte ihm, dass er nicht allzu sehr durch die Mangel gedreht wurde. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und ein Slytherin hatte sich an ihm zu schaffen machen dürfen.

„_Unser Tränkemeister:  
Professor Snape heißt er.  
In den Tiefen meist haust er,  
wie es heißt, fledermaust er._

_Im Kerker hört man Schüler heulen -  
Da gibt's was auf die Hinterkeulen!_

_Unten im gelobten Reich  
regiert der schlaue Robenscheich._

_Der slytherinsche Fachgelehrte  
ist meist ein schlechter Lachgefährte."_

Hermine applaudierte moderat mit der Masse mit. Die Zeilen enthielten auf jeden Fall keine Lügen. Sie fragte sich, ob Snape als Kind überhaupt gelernt hatte zu lachen. In Hogwarts hatte sicher noch niemand ein Lachen von ihm gesehen.

Snape verweilte wider Hermines Erwarten weiter in der Halle. Sie hatte geglaubt er würde sich schnellst möglich auf und davon machen. Doch er saß weiter am Lehrertisch und verfolgte das Geschehen.

Die folgenden Schüler kamen aus Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff und die Gespräche am Gryffindortisch wurden lauter.

Plötzlich hörte Hermine ihren Namen und schreckte auf. Eiligen Schrittes machte sie sich auf zu McGonagall, die sie mit warmem Blick empfing.

„_Hermine Granger, anmutig, begabt,_

_sie stets an neuem Wissen sich labt._

_In ihren Seen will man versinken,_

_von ihrem reichen Geiste trinken._

_In ganz Hogwarts gibt es keinen Mann,_

_der ihr das Wasser reichen kann._

_Ihr mutiges Wesen ragt hoch empor,_

_doch ist sie weit mehr als nur Gryffindor."_

Hermines Mund stand offen während der Gryffindortisch tosenden Applaus spendete. Bei Merlins rauschendem Bart, wer hatte diese Zeilen bloß verfasst? Sie nahm das Pergament und den Bratapfel sprachlos von McGonagall in Empfang und kehrte mit wackelnden Knien zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Uh, da scheinst du ja einen ganz besonderen Verehrer in Hogwarts Reihen zu haben... Einer der sich selbst nicht mal würdig genug empfindet für dich. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das geschrieben hat?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hatte noch nie einen Verehrer... Vielleicht war es ja gar kein Mann", warf sie in den Raum.

Ron vermied galant eine Äußerung zu Hermines Gedicht. Wenn niemand Hermines „würdig" war, so war er es offensichtlich auch nicht und das waren Worte, die er lieber beiseite schob.

Weit nach Mitternacht lag Hermine müde von der langen aber wunderschönen Weihnachtsfeier bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett und las die Zeilen des Gedichts wieder und wieder. „..._keinen Mann, der ihr das Wasser reichen kann_."

Damit schied Ron als Dichter eindeutig aus. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie das als gute Neuigkeit empfand. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, Ron würde nie mehr sein als ihr guter Freund.

„..._anmutig_...", ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln. Sie hatte dieses Wort in sieben Jahren Hogwarts noch von keiner Menschenseele je gehört. Gut, es handelte sich ja auch um Poesie, aber trotzdem. Es gab offensichtlich jemanden, der nicht nur ihren Geist schätzte. In diesem Moment hätte sie alles gegeben um den Verfasser dieser Worte ausfindig machen zu können.

Der letzte Satz „_doch ist sie weit mehr als nur Gryffindor_" sprach dafür, dass es ein Gryffondor-Fremder war, schließlich degradierte er Gryffindor mit dieser Aussage ganz leicht. Das war ja noch unvorstellbarer, dass sie einen Verehrer in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin hatte!

Mit dem Zettel in der Hand gab sie sich irgendwann einer schweren Müdigkeit hin.

* * *

Weiß einer von euch, in welchem Haus Trelawney war??? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und auch im Netz habe ich nichts gefunden. Falls es nicht Hufflepuff war und ihr es wisst, sagt mir Bescheid, dann ändere ich das sofort ab... Bis morgen Abend... Ranita 


	4. Die Notwendigkeit von Weihnachtsgebäck

Hi ihr Lieben, danke an Mionecoop, Sepsis, Irm63, Tatze81, LaDame und Lilian88 für eure lieben Kommis!!!

Das Kapitel heute ist nicht ganz so lang, aber ich wollte euch morgen auch noch ein bisschen etwas gönnen, nämlich das Finale!

Viel Spaß...

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Über die Notwendigkeit von Weihnachtsgebäck 

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück machten es sich alle noch einmal gemütlich, am Nachmittag sollten dann alle mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fahren. Unterricht stand keiner mehr auf dem Programm.

Hermine setzte sich mit Gewalt auf ihren Koffer und schaffte mit einigen trampolinähnlichen Hüpfern mit ihrem Allerwertesten endlich unter einem Keuchen das Schloss zu schließen. Wie immer hatte sie zu viele Bücher in den Koffer gestopft.

Sie machte noch einen Kontrollblick, ehe sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Ginny wollte. Plötzlich erblickte sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein Buch über magnetische Zaubertränke, das sie sich vor einigen Wochen von Snape ausgeliehen hatte und das sie ihm eigentlich längst hatte zurückgeben sollen, in jedem Fall aber noch vor Weihnachten.

Sie wollte sich gerade das Buch schnappen, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Ihr Blick haftete an einer Metalldose auf der Fensterbank. Mit dem Zauberstab verwandelte sie eine Stofftasche flugs in eine kleine durchsichtige Tüte mit weihnachtlichen Motiven. Stolz über die gelungene Verwandlung füllte Hermine eine Auswahl an leckeren Weihnachtskeksen in die Tüte und band eine silberne Schleife darum. Dann marschierte sie lockeren Schrittes mit Tüte und Buch hinab in die Kerker. Das Gedicht hatte ihre Laune unkontrolliert wuchern lassen, dass sie sich sogar in die Höhle des Löwen, bzw. der Schlange wagen wollte und das noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine musste zwei mal klopfen, ehe die schwere Holztür knirschend geöffnet wurde.

„Guten Tag Professor."

„Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe noch ihr Buch und wollte es Ihnen gerne zurückbringen."

Sie streckte es ihm freundlich entgegen und er nahm es bereitwillig an sich ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich in den Zaubertrank-Unterricht versetzt, es war einer dieser besagten Blicke, den Snape sonst immer abbrach sobald sie ihn ansah.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor", sagte sie etwas verunsichert aber mit einem sanften Lächeln und hielt ihm die Kekstüte hin.

Snape betrachtete die Gabe und wirkte sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich – ich habe noch nie Weihnachtskekse gegessen."

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine.

„Heißt das, Sie mögen keine? Ich habe sie selbst gebacken."

„Nein, nein", versuchte Snape seine etwas vorschnellen Worte wieder einzufangen, „so war es nicht gemeint. Es gab nie eine... Notwendigkeit... dafür, hier..., alleine. Weihnachten existiert in diesen Räumen nicht", versuchte Snape zu erklären. Dabei klang er überraschender Weise eher sachlich als zynisch.

Diese Situation war absurd, Hermine stand hier zwischen Tür und Angel und unterhielt sich mit dem gefürchtetsten Professor Hogwarts über Sinn und Unsinn des Verzehrs von Weihnachtsgebäck. Sie musste ein Lachen gewaltsam unterdrücken, doch schon bahnte sich die nächste Überraschung an.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten? Ich könnte Ihnen seit einer Minute auch ein wenig Weihnachtsgebäck dazu anbieten" bot Snape an und wirkte dabei so privat wie ihn Hermine noch nie erlebt hatte.

Hermines Herz tat einen lauten Schlag. Snape lud sie gerade zum Tee ein und hatte auch noch einen Witz gemacht? Gestern das Gedicht, heute Snape, ihre Aura schien im Moment in Höchstform sein, anders war das alles nicht zu erklären.

„Gerne", stammelte sie und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Kommen Sie herein. Machen Sie es sich bequem, sofern das in meinen Räumen überhaupt ein mögliches Unterfangen ist für Außenstehende...", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu und ließ damit erahnen, dass hier tatsächlich Grießgram Snape hauste.

„Es ist sehr gemütlich hier, im Sommer vielleicht etwas duster und kalt, aber jetzt mit dem Kamin und den Kerzen..." Hermine blickte verträumt herum während Snape im Nebenzimmer einen Tee aufbrühte. Andächtig schritt Hermine den Raum ab als befände sie sich in einer alten Kirche. Das Zimmer war von riesigen Bücherregalen eingesäumt, nur an einer Seite stand ein schwarzes Ledersofa, daneben der Kamin mit offenem Feuer. Die Flammen loderten hungrig und spendeten wohltuende Wärme, die Hermine genüsslich den Rücken hinaufkroch.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermine aus ihren Beobachtungen.

„Einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Snape und rauschte an ihr vorbei zur Tür.

Hermine konnte nicht viel verstehen, aber sie identifizierte eindeutig McGonagalls Stimme.

Ihr Puls erhöhte sich und sie fragte sich, was ihre Hauslehrerin davon halten würde, wenn sie mitbekam, dass sie mit Snape ein Tässchen Tee schlürfte. Trotzdem erkundete sie mit gekreuzten Armen weiter das Zimmer. Natürlich blieb sie an der beeindruckenden Büchersammlung hängen. Hier und da stand vor einer Bücherreihe eine antike Ampulle oder ein geschwungenes Metallgefäß, vielleicht hatte sie Snape von irgendwo her mitgebracht. Direkt vor ihr stand eine kleine, etwa fingergroße schmale Holzvase. Hermine nahm sie in die Hand und drehte sie um, um auf den Boden zu sehen. Vielleicht verbarg sich dort ein Hinweis auf das Land in dem sie hergestellt wurde. Sie sah asiatisch aus. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass beim Drehen ein kleines Pergament aus der Vase gefallen war. Blitzschnell bückte sich Hermine um es aufzuheben, sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Snape ihr unterstellte, sie würde in seinen Sachen herumschnüffeln. Ihre Ohren bestätigten ihr, dass Snape immer noch an der Tür belagert wurde, was ihren Adrenalinspiegel geringfügig senkte.

Schon beim Bücken auf den Boden kam ihr die Farbe des Pergaments bekannt vor, es war golden mit silbernen Sternen darauf. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie hielt das Los des Sprechenden Hutes in der Hand, das Snape mitgeteilt hatte, über wen er ein Gedicht zu schreiben hatte. Ihre Neugier wuchs über sie hinaus und ehe das schlechte Gewissen in ihr auch nur den Funken einer Chance hatte sich in ihr aufzubäumen hatte sie auch schon einen Blick auf die Innenseite geworfen. Dort stand in goldenen Lettern _Hermine Granger, Gryffindor_.

* * *

So, jetzt ist es raus ;-) Mal sehn, was das für weihnachtliche Gefühle in Hermine auslöst... Reviews nehme ich als Weihnachtsgeschenke gerne an :-) LG, Ranita 


	5. Weihnachtliche Begleiterscheinungen

**Vielen Reviewern ist aufgefallen, dass Snape so ungewöhnlich nett ist mit der Teeeinladung... Nun ja, ein Teil der Aufklärung kommt heute, aber natürlich sind das auch die weihnachtlichen Einflüsse... schließlich wollte ich euch zu Weihnachten keinen allzu grimmigen Kerkerschreck zumuten... Es ist ja auch nur eine kleine romantische Geschichte und da darf Severus auch mal einen schwachen Moment haben ;-)  
**

**Ich danke allen für die lieben Reviews, hier das Kapitel zur Bescherung... das letzte übrigens... Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten!!! Und jetzt muss ich Geschenke einpacken... ;-)  
**

**Liebe Grüße, Ranita  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Weihnachtliche Begleiterscheinungen**

Ihr Herz hörte für eine Ewigkeit auf zu schlagen. Blut schoss in ihre Wangen und mit zitternden Händen stopfte sie das Pergament das ihren Namen trug hektisch in die Vase zurück und positionierte sie an der selben Stelle, wo sie sie kurz zuvor an sich genommen hatte. Der Vasenboden hatte gerade den Regalboden wieder berührt, als Hermine die Kerkerür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Schnell drehte sie sich um, kreuzte ihre Arme und sah Snape entgegen, als dieser wieder den Raum betrat.

„Ich", Hermine musste einmal kräftig schlucken, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, „ich wusste nicht, ob ich störe..., versuchte sie abzulenken. Ihre Gefühle sagten ihr, dass man ihr zehn Meter gegen den Wind ansehen konnte, dass sie gerade etwas Verbotenes getan hatte."

„Das hätte ich Ihnen unverzüglich mitgeteilt, setzen Sie sich", sagte Snape und verschwand schon wieder, um kurz darauf mit zwei Tassen dampfendem Tee zurückzukehren. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa. Der Duft von Zimt machte sich im Raum breit und mischte sich mit dem des süßen Weihnachtsgebäcks.

Hermine staunte, wie behaglich es in diesen Kellerräumen war. An der Wand brannten genügend Kerzen, um den Raum angenehm auszuleuchten.

Entgegen dieser beinahe idyllischen Atmosphäre liefen ihre Gedanken Amok. Von allen Menschen auf Hogwarts war Snape der letzte, dem sie das Gedicht zugetraut hätte. Trotzdem wurde ihr äußerst warm ums Herz als sie etwas genauer darüber nachdachte. Nur weil sie es ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, hieß nicht, dass sie es nicht wundervoll fand, dass _er_ es war, der die Zeilen verfasst hatte.

„Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben", durchbrach Snape die Stille und Hermines verworrene Gedanken.

Was war heute nur für ein Tag? Monatelang hatte Snape keine Silbe über die Rettung verloren und dann das hier.

„Warum jetzt?", fragte sie ihre Gedanken wahrheitsgemäß widergebend.

Snape rührte mit dem Löffel mehrmals seinen Tee um, seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen haderte er mit sich ob seine Gedanken Preis geben wollte oder nicht.

„Es gab nie einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Ihnen für Ihren Einsatz die ganze Zeit über dankbar war", sagte er.

Hermine konnte ihm diese Erklärung nicht wirklich abnehmen. Es war aber in diesem Moment auch nicht wichtig. Es krochen auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts zwiespältige Gefühle in ihr empor, Gefühle und Erinnerungen von jenem Tag an dem sie ihn gerettet hatte – dem Tag von Voldemorts Untergang.

„Ich dachte damals, ich hätte Sie getötet", sagte sie nun mit wackeliger Stimme.

„Mit dem Serum? Hätten Sie mir zugetraut, dass ich Sie benutze, um mein Leben vorzeitig zu beenden?", fragte er sichtlich geschockt, dass sie so etwas von ihm hatte denken können.

Hermine nickte und die Gefühle des Endkampfes übermannten sie. Die Beerdigung von Fred, Lupin und Tonks spielte sich vor ihr ab, es war auch Monate danach immer noch mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln, was ihr mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

„Ich war vorbereitet auf einen Biss von Nagini aber es ging alles zu schnell und ich wäre nicht mehr fähig gewesen mir die Ampulle selbst zu verabreichen. "

Schweigen. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Hermine kämpfte mit Szenen der Vergangenheit und Snape wurde klar, dass er dieses Gespräch schon viel früher hätte führen müssen. Er hatte nach dem Endkampf routinemäßig alles von sich geschoben, jede Emotion in eine mentale Schublade gepackt und war bereit gewesen, nie wieder auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Er wusste, dass er in Hermines Pflicht stand, doch sein Verstand hatte ihn wie all die Jahre zuvor eindrucksvoll beherrscht, daran hatte auch Hermines Rettung nichts ändern können. Aber jetzt saß sie vor ihm, es gab keinen Grund, ihr dieses Gespräch zu verweigern.

„Ich habe alles gehört", sagte er schließlich in ungewohnt sanftem Ton.

Hermine sah ihn mit riesigen Fragezeichen in den Augen an.

„Als Sie glaubten ich sei tot konnte ich mich zwar nicht rühren, aber ich habe gehört, wie Sie mit mir gesprochen haben. Ihre Worte haben mich..., erreicht... – bewegt? Ich war überrascht zu hören, dass sie niemals an die Theorie geglaubt haben, dass ich Dumbledore kaltblütig umgebracht habe. Warum nicht?"

Hermine war ergriffen von den offenen Worten ihres sonst so wortkargen Professors.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es hat einfach nicht zu Ihnen gepasst. Vielleicht habe ich Dumbledore auch nur zu sehr vertraut. Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht in Ihnen getäuscht haben konnte. Wie haben Sie das nur emotional all die Jahre ausgehalten?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete Snape prompt.

„Warum haben Sie nach Dumbledores Tod niemanden auf unserer Seite neu eingeweiht? Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, mit diesem Wissen alleine zu sein."

„Es gab nur wenige, denen ich mich überhaupt anvertraut hätte, aber es hätte den sicheren Tod für diese Person bedeutet, dieses Risiko konnte ich niemandem zumuten."

„Wem hätten Sie sich anvertraut?"

Snape verzog seine Mundwinkel.

„So unglaublich es klingen mag, aber Lupin wäre eine Option gewesen, - oder Sie."

Hermines Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und machte keine Anstalten sich wieder nach oben zu bewegen.

„Sie hätten sich _mir_ anvertraut?"

„Sie sind die einzige Hexe mit klarem Verstand, Intelligenz und Reife", antwortete er als bete er eine sachliche Analyse eines Zaubertrankrezeptes hinunter. Erst einen Augenblick später bemerkte auch Snape, wie unvorstellbar diese Worte bei Hermine ankommen mussten. Er suchte angestrengt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Sackgasse.

Ein Moment beherrschte Stille den Raum und nur das Schlürfen des heißen Tees und das Knuspern von zerbissenen Weihnachtskeksen war zu hören.

Snape nahm ein Springergebäck vom Teller, das den Löwen Gryffindors als Motiv trug.

„Gibt es die auch mit Slytherin?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Hermine erholte sich allmählich von dem kleinen Schock von eben. Sie war aufgewühlt, eine Emotion jagte die nächste, aber sie genoss diesen privaten Professor auch gleichzeitig in vollen Zügen, schließlich konnte man nicht wissen, wann er sich wieder in den alten Stinkstiefel zurück verwandeln würde.

„Ginny und ich haben nur hausinternes Gebäck angefertigt", lächelte sie. „Wie hat Ihnen die Weihnachtsfeier eigentlich gefallen?"

„Ich bin für Feiern jeglicher Art nicht konstruiert."

Hier saß der Mann neben Hermine, der dieses wundervolle Gedicht über sie verfasst hatte und der gleichzeitig solch widersprüchliche Worte von sich gab.

„Sie sehen immer noch nachdenklich aus", ertappte sie Snape bei diesen Gedanken.

„Ich bin seit gestern etwas verwirrt wegen des Gedichts."

„Weshalb?"

„Ich hätte so etwas nicht erwartet. Und ich bin neugierig und wüsste zu gerne, wer es war."

„Warum?"

„Damit ich weiß, dass es real ist, dass es wirklich eine Person aus Hogwarts war, die das geschrieben hat."

„Es würde vielleicht alle Illusionen zerstören."

„Warum?"

„Stellen Sie sich vor, es wäre Draco Malfoy gewesen."

„Draco? Sie machen Witze! Er hasst mich!"

„Manchmal trügt der Schein."

„Vielleicht waren _Sie_ es ja", sagte Hermine halb fragend, halb feststellend.

Snape erstarrte einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie wagte es tatsächlich...

„Was würde es ändern, wenn dem so wäre?", fragte er schließlich.

„Es würde Vieles erklären."

„Vielleicht soll sich gar nichts erklären..."

Es war soweit, Hermine zog Snape in ein Spiel hinein und es war definitiv der Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff gekommen.

„Wissen Sie was der Dichter damit gemeint haben könnte, wenn er sagt, dass auf Hogwarts kein Mann gut genug für mich ist?", fragte sie erstaunlich ruhig dafür, dass gerade in diesem Augenblick ihr schlechtes Gewissen über den Pergamentfund ihr von hinten ins Genick sprang.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und schien sich auf das Spiel einlassen zu wollen.

„Nun, Sie sind anspruchsvoll. In Hogwarts gibt es nur einen Mann, der Ihren Geist angemessen zu fordern imstande ist und der sitzt gerade neben Ihnen", erklärte er mit völlig ausdrucksloser Mine als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Hermine hingegen hatte Mühe, nicht an ihrem Zimtstern zu ersticken. Schnell schüttete sie einen Schluck Tee in sich hinein um einen Hustenanfall zu vermeiden, während Snape weiter sachlich „referierte".

„Aber dieser Mann weist kistenweise menschliche Defizite auf, von inadäquatem Äußeren und unpassenden externen Umständen ganz abgesehen. So bleibt keiner, der all ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigen könnte. Nichts anderes hat der Verfasser des Gedichtes Ihnen offenbart."

Hermine konnte ihren Blick immer noch nicht von Snape lösen.

„Sie_waren_ es tatsächlich, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie all ihren Mut zusammen nehmend und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Glastisch vor dem Sofa und nahm auch Snape die leere Tasse ab. Dazu musste sie aufstehen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte sie um den Abstand zwischen ihr und Snape erheblich zu verringern.

„Was ist, wenn der Dichter in seinen Schlussfolgerungen in entscheidenden Punkten irrt? Was, wenn gerade die scheinbaren ‚_menschlichen Defizite_' für die Beschriebene eine willkommene Herausforderung bedeuten?"

Snapes Blick verhakte sich an dem von Hermine. Er atmete tief aus.

„Nun, ich denke das wäre eine fatale Fehleinschätzung", erwiderte er mit angespannter Stimme ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Seit dem Endkampf habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, wie es wäre, Sie einmal ohne Maske kennen zu lernen. Es ist... überwältigend", hauchte Hermine und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Zärtlich ergriff sie mit ihrer linken Hand eine Strähne seines pechschwarzen Haares und strich zärtlich darüber.

Er schluckte schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hermines Lippen sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegten. Sein Verstand ruderte zurück während Hermines Hitze auf seinen Lippen explodierte. Die beiden Körper gaben sich dieser intensiven Berührung hin bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Hermines Ausstrahlung hielt Snape in diesem Moment gefangen und ließ ihm keine Chance sich wieder aus ihr zu befreien. Sein Verstand kollabierte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und es fühlte sich besser an als alles war er je zuvor empfunden hatte.

„Die... äußeren... Umstände...", begann Snapes Verstand einen kläglichen Versuch, sich wieder einzumischen.

„Äußere Umstände sagten Sie? Alter? Hauszugehörigkeit? Ich bin nicht für unreife pubertierende Gryffindors geeignet und wir sind beide clever genug, um McGonagall aus dem Spiel zu halten. Sagte der Dichter nicht, ich sei mehr als nur Gryffindor? Das würde ich gute Vorzeichen nennen."

„Hermine, du bist verrückt." Snape konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah.

„Vielleicht bin ich verrückt, aber es gefällt mir. Versuche erst gar nicht, dich mir auszureden. Es ist, als hätte ich all die Monate seit deiner Rettung gewusst, dass es irgendetwas gibt, das meine Gefühle blockiert. Ich wusste, dass Ron nichts für mich ist und immer wieder habe ich mir gewünscht, dir nur für einen kostbaren Augenblick noch einmal so nahe zu sein wie in der Heulenden Hütte. Severus, bitte, konsumiere mich, atme mich ein und lasse mich alles vergessen. Dann wirst du sehen, ob..."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn sie hatte durch ihre Worte Snapes letzte Zweifel mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hinweg gefegt. Er erkämpfte sich ihre Lippen und erst nach unendlichen rivalisierenden Zungenspielen hielt Snape inne. Er sah Hermine mit einer Sehnsucht an, die sie noch nie in einem Menschen gesehen hatte.

„Seit ich in der Heulenden Hütte bei dir lag und dir zuhörte, wie du meinen Tod bedauert hast gingst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich war mir sicher, dass du der einzige Mensch gewesen wärst, der um mich getrauert hätte. Ich lag da und spürte deine bitteren salzigen Tränen auf meiner Haut. Es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Trotzdem hätte ich es niemals gewagt mich dir zu nähern..."

„...wenn nicht McGonagall auf die verrückt glorreiche Idee mit den Gedichten gekommen wäre...", lächelte Hermine.

„Es ist viel schlimmer, es war Dumbledores Idee", grinste nun auch Snape. „Er hat mich dazu verdammt, mich zwei endlos lange Wochen mit deiner Person und dem Gedicht auseinander zu setzen. Etwas Humorvolles kam nicht in Frage aus Mangel an Kompetenz meinerseits und egal was ich mir ausdachte, ich landete am Ende immer Wieder bei der Wahrheit.

„Das Gedicht ist wundervoll, es ist das Schönste, was ich je geschenkt bekommen habe", hauchte Hermine sichtlich ergriffen von Snapes Geständnissen und näherte sich ihm wieder.

„Warum tust du dir das nur an?", flüsterte er mit seidiger Stimme in ihr Ohr und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer wuscheligen Haarpracht.

„Berühre mich, Severus. Ich weiß, dass es richtig ist, es fühlt sich so unendlich richtig an. Ich will dich spüren."

„Ich will dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt", stöhnte er, während er Hermines Hals mit hungrigen Küssen übersäte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an Hermines Schuluniform herunter und befreite sie Stück für Stück davon. Mit einem Ruck fand sich Hermine auf seinem Schoß wieder und sie wurde in sein Schlafzimmer getragen. Sie glitt auf die weiche Matratze und Snape kletterte über sie.

Seinen Körper hatte er magisch von seiner Robe befreit und drückte nun kraftvoll mit seinem schlanken aber gut gebauten Körper gegen sie.

„Deine Haut ist so weich. Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Hermine. Bei Merlin, ich will mich in dir bewegen, Hermine, du machst mich verrückt."

Mit einem Ruck zerriss er ihren Slip und presste seine harte Erregung zwischen ihre Beine.

Hermines Blut geriet in Wallung. Seine Worte erregten sie zusätzlich. Ihre ganze Konversation von eben war Vorspiel gewesen, keiner der beiden wollte länger warten.

„Nimm mich, Severus, bitte", flehte sie ihn an.

Die langen Wochen seit dem Endkampf hatten Snape mürbe gemacht. Es hatte ihn seine ganzen Kräfte gekostet, sich in seinem neuen Leben ohne Spionagetätigkeit zurecht zu finden. Allein Hermines Anwesenheit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er das Leben überhaupt gefühlt hatte. In jeder Unterrichtsstunde hatte er sie betrachtet und ihren Körper und Geist studiert. Und in diesem Moment war sie dabei, seine leere Hülle vollends mit Leben zu füllen. Mit einem Stoß drang er tief in sie ein. Es war, als könnte er sich in diesem göttlichen Augenblick selbst beweisen, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Er fürchtete, Hermine mit seinem Überfall zu verschrecken, doch sie gab sich ihm leidenschaftlich hin. Sie keuchte, als er weiter in festem Rhythmus Besitz von ihr ergriff.

„Du fühlst dich unbeschreiblich an, Hermine."

Ein zustimmendes Stöhnen von Hermine veranlasste Snape sein Tempo zu erhöhen und Hermine spürte, wie sich die Metallfedern der Matratze an ihren Rücken drückten. Sie schlang ihre Arme noch fester um Snape und unter einem langen Aufstöhnen wurde sie von einer gigantischen Welle des Orgasmus überrollt.

Galant zog sich Snape aus ihr zurück, positionierte sie auf allen Vieren und brachte sich kniend hinter sie. Erneut drang er mit tiefen Stößen in sie ein.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und genoss jede einzelnen Stoß, der Snape näher an den Abgrund schob. Er atmete immer schneller und seine Bewegungen wurden unkoordiniert.

Hermine spürte eine neue Welle der Erregung herannahen, als Snape seine grenzenlose Begierde heraus stöhnte.

„Bei allen Göttern, Hermine, was machst du mit mir? Hermineeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Snape ergoss sich mit heißen pulsierenden Güssen in Hermine während sich ihr Muskel zuckend um ihn krampfte.

Erschöpft sackten die beiden nieder und Snape schlang seinen Körper von hinten um den von Hermine. Es dauerte eine Weile bis beide wieder normal atmen konnten.

„Ist Weihnachten immer so?", fragte Snape neckisch.

„Na klar", antwortete Hermine kokett und knabberte verführerisch an Snapes Ohr.

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass ich mich dazu überreden lasse, den Bestand der Notwendigkeit von Weihnachtsgebäck und dessen Begleiterscheinungen zukünftig doch noch anzuerkennen.

„Ich werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen du erotischster aller auf Erden existierender Weihnachtsmuffel...", antwortete Hermine und kuschelte sich an Snapes warmen Körper.

... The End ...

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, lasst mir doch einfach noch ein Review da, bevor ihr Geschenke auspackt... 


End file.
